


Saudade(上)

by lingqiyichi



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingqiyichi/pseuds/lingqiyichi
Summary: 葡萄牙语， 想念却又可望不可及的悲伤，远在他乡思亲念友的愁绪。





	Saudade(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 职英咔x职英久  
> 原著背景观  
> 男性可生育，但是社会对男性生育有歧视，处于比较保守阶段  
> 有R向车描写，已生一女，女儿名字叫赤谷未空  
> 超乎我本人预料所以分上下发

1相遇  
夏季到了，蝉鸣从树叶间漏出溜进耳中，炽热的热浪驱使着人们满头大汗地向空调下赶。只是一个身影倔强地走进没有空调的拉面店，要了一份拉面。  
“老板，来一份地狱拉面。”  
“好咧！”  
东京的高温下，仍愿意来冷气的拉面店点一份滚烫的地狱拉面的客人并不少见，这些人都是来寻找热的极限快感，非要吃出大汗淋漓才过瘾。这些人大多是在东京生活了很久沉闷的中年人，亦或是渴望获得活力的上班族。但是，现在端正地坐在吧台上，穿着知名高校雄英校服，一头微卷的浅金色长发随便绑好搭在肩上，点点雀斑像上帝的恶作剧般随意洒在脸颊两边，微垂眼帘，清澈的绿色瞳孔静静地看着桌面的女孩，很明显不是以上两类人。  
“你点的地狱拉面！”  
拉面师傅中气十足的声音一如既往地响彻整个拉面店，铺满辛辣子泛着满满红油的拉面放在女孩面前。拉面师傅悄悄地观察着这与众不同又有点眼熟的女孩，他很好奇，这位年轻的女孩会怎么吃完这碗拉面。  
从吧台的木盒里取出一次性围巾围上，以防止吃面的汤汁溅到衣服上，在木筒内取一双筷子，双手合十，感谢神明赐予的食物，像是进行什么仪式般郑重而缓慢地完成每一个动作。  
掌心与掌心分开，筷子被稳稳地抓在右手，动作像开了快进，筷子猛地扎进辣椒里，准确地找到底下的面条，拉起，扯出，布满红油和辣椒的面瞬间流进女孩口中，急促的嗦面声充斥着安静的拉面店，常人不能忍耐的辣与热弥漫在空气中，却不能使她动作稍稍变缓，反而愈来愈快。  
五分钟内，红色的汤汁已经消失，露出洁白的碗底。女孩长长地舒了口气，脸颊微微泛红，原本如玻璃透彻的眼睛像水波荡起涟漪般灵动起来。  
“我吃饱了。”  
双手再次合十，分开，利落地脱下一次性围巾，从钱包里拿出1000日元放在吧台上，转下配合吧台的高脚椅，吐着热气，离开了拉面店。  
拉面师傅想起他在哪见过这个女孩了，今年的雄英体育祭。赤谷未空，与店里的端正不同，拥有力量个性的她在体育祭上简直就是疯狂的兔子，灵活，高效，准确，以压倒性的实力夺得了今年体育祭的第一名，是昂昂升起的超新星。  
果然，天才们都爱在夏天吃地狱拉面呐。

出了拉面店，赤谷未空转进旁边的大楼里，门内的冷气将附在身上的夏热吹散，只留下淡淡的刚刚拉面的辛辣味。赤谷未空直接走到前台，前台接待人员看到雄英的校服，知道是怎么回事了，也到了每年雄英英雄科学生去各个事务所实习的时候了，  
“你好”  
“你好，请问有邀请函吗？”  
赤谷未空点了点头，从挎包里取出一个信封，上面印着事务所的标志，递给前台。前台接过后，对着显示器敲了几下，  
“已确认，请跟我来。”  
前台的接待人员走出，带着她走进一间办公室，办公室里没有人，接待的人打了杯水让她坐下，  
“不好意思，‘爆心地’可能有些事出去了，请你悄悄等一等。”  
“嗯，没关系。”  
接待的人离开了，办公室里只剩她一人。赤谷未空好奇地打量着房间里的一切，办公室内只有基本的办公用品，还有一些奖杯，荣誉摆在角落的书架上，一切都简洁明了，可见办公室的主人是个严谨的人。  
但是，赤谷未空握紧放在膝盖上的拳头，死死地盯着那个象征NO.1的奖杯。  
这个不是他应得的。  
“咔嚓”办公室的门打开了，先见到的不是人，而是股熟悉的辛辣子味，是刚刚在拉面店吃过的地狱拉面的味道。随即，赤谷未空就对上那双冰冷的红色瞳孔。  
“小鬼，你就是今年体育祭的第一吗？”

2相识  
从小到大，爆豪胜己对第一都有一种执着。考试第一，打架第一，连个性都天下无敌。因为爆豪胜己清楚地知道，自己是神明眷顾的人，在塑造自己的时候恨不得把最好的东西都用在他身上，所以，他什么都要最好的，第一才有意义，才能被人们记住。  
但这些在他当上英雄之后变了，在英雄职场的摸爬滚打让他知道，不是最好的才是第一，而是最合适的才是第一，就连雄英体育祭上的橄榄枝他也不一定会抛给获得第一的那个人。  
但是今年，他却不管事务所的分析，自作主张地把橄榄枝给了排在第一的赤谷未空。  
从直播开始，他就觉得那一头金发特别碍眼，一样的发色，一样的脾气，一样的个性，无不叫人不浮想连连。即使这个小鬼在体育祭上表现再优秀，他也决不会让她到自己的事务所实习。  
这个决定在爆豪胜己看到直播给出赤谷未空正脸镜头时粉碎了，的确，这小鬼和他有几分相似，但是她的瞳孔，脸上的雀斑，微卷的头发让他想起某个人，那个曾围在他身边转个不停的人，那个扰乱他人生又突然消失的人。

如果把爆豪胜己的人生比做一马平川的话，那绿谷出久就是路上的石子。踩在上面不疼不痒，就是让人觉得心里不舒服，想把他地上铲掉，但是又铲不干净，总是出现，让人心烦。  
小小石子，无视即可，但是爆豪胜己却不，他就是讨厌那颗磕脚的石子，就是想把他赶出自己的人生。可是越是讨厌越是在意，越是在意心里越是难受。  
痒，看不惯他总能看到我狼狈的模样；痒，看不惯他总和其他人那么亲近展开笑颜；痒，看不惯怯懦的自己只敢对他呼之来去却不敢袒露心迹。  
因为他，自己变得不像自己，变得懦弱无能；因为他，每天心脏痛得喘不过气，噩梦缠身；因为他，每一天的期待都会多一点，阳光更明媚一点，他的笑容直击心扉，他的眼睛似星辰大海。  
懵懂的他不知这是什么感觉，只觉得这是种冲动，是种欲望，是种本能。他想把绿谷出久绑在自己身边，不是他人的，只是他的，把他变成自己的私有品。  
这种不知名的冲动会演化为一头可怕的巨兽，在内心不断膨胀，直到牢笼出现空隙，冲出去肆虐一番。  
那是雄英三年级的一个晚上，水泥地上还弥漫着阵阵热浪。那一天爆豪胜己已经记不清了，只记得训练结束后，绿谷出久的上衣被汗浸湿，湿哒哒的上衣黏在绿谷出久身上，透出身下腹肌的纹理，足以让人想到下面是多么富有力量的肌肉。  
操  
在爆豪胜己眼中，这样的绿谷出久就像餐桌上被人精心烹饪过的羔羊，看起来鲜嫩多汁，美味可口。心中的怪物膨胀到了极致，终于冲破了牢笼，向那支弱小的羔羊伸去魔爪。  
还在擦汗的绿谷出久被爆豪胜己一把扯进房间，擦汗的毛巾掉在走廊无人问津。不等绿谷出久说话，爆豪胜己抵着墙，将他锁在怀里，狠狠地吻了下去。粗暴地吻让两人的双齿撞在一起，撞得爆豪胜己生疼，撞得唇破血流。这点疼痛爆豪胜己怎么会在乎，混着血，再次吻下，像个蛮横的君主，单刀直入地闯进绿谷嘴里，体液与血液在唇齿间交融，在他和绿谷之间拉起透明的银丝。  
看着绿谷出久迷离的眼神，爆豪胜己很满意，但是还不够，他要的远远不止这些。怀里的人似乎被吻懵了，被抱到床上的过程中都不曾挣扎，甚至对爆豪将他脱光都没有什么抵触。对，就应该这样，不论自己做什么其他人都会服从，而不是不识相地来坏我的心情，现在地废久，才算听话，才是我想要的。  
双手打开绿谷出久的双腿，露出下面的秘密花园。冰冷的空气扫过身下，绿谷出久似乎从迷离中清醒了些许，  
“小胜？你在…啊！”  
话语被爆豪用阴茎堵住，年少轻狂，懵懂无知，又怎会懂男性与男性间的校核还有润滑扩张之说呢。只剩欲望驱使着欲望，渴望在对方身上发泄自己无限的私欲，高高在上的君主想要什么得不到，即使是最忠诚的骑士的贞洁，如果他想要，那对方也要无条件奉上。  
粗大的阴茎被直接插入肉穴，没经过扩张的肉穴还吃不下这样的庞然大物，怯懦地一味收紧。爆豪胜己地肉棒只进去了一半不到就再也插不进去了，下面的肉穴将他吃得紧紧的。过大的阴茎擀平了括约肌上的纹理，撑破表皮，流下了血液，染红了床单。  
绿谷出久腹部弓起，肌肉紧绷，手死死地抓着床单，头别到一边，眉头揉在一起，豆大的汗珠从额头不停冒出，打湿发梢，泪珠也止不住地流着，双唇抿紧，咽喉中不断发出哽咽的声音。  
但爆豪胜己没有注意到，他只觉得那肉穴将他吃得死死的，是那么热，那么紧。他无师自通地用手将流出的血液涂在阴茎与肉穴的交合处做了润滑，然后轻轻地抽插了下，在没有感到那么紧时，再猛地向深处捅入。  
没有经验的爆豪胜己在绿谷出久体内乱搅，在肠腔中肆虐，没被找不到敏感点的绿谷出久在床上挣扎着，没有快感的性交对O来说是种折磨。即使他清楚地知道自己硬了，即使他感受到自己充血的阴茎在爆豪胜己的腹肌上磨蹭，但肠道内的痛楚更让他难受。  
但突然，爆豪胜己慢慢集中攻势在他的前内腺上，若有所悟的摩擦和龟头直接顶到前内腺带来的快感让疼感消散，绵软的呻吟声从喉咙断断续续地传出。爆豪胜己知道他找对地方了，的确他也是第一次性交，没有经验，但从废久的声音去判断哪一声是舒服哪一声是疼痛的话，还是可以轻松分辨的。  
抓住要领的爆豪胜己更是肆无忌惮，他将绿谷出久从床上抱起，让他整个人坐在自己身上，一身的体重让他向下压去，阴茎更大的部分向体内进去。而废久像溺水者般抓住爆豪胜己这块最后的浮板，垂在他肩上，听着爆豪胜己阴茎抽插的水声，双耳发红，在爆豪胜己的耳边喘着，叫着，求饶着。

这一夜比以往更折腾，这一夜比以往更入眠。梦里，柔软的云离自己远去，温暖的怀抱变得冰冷，不对，睁眼，已经是第二天早上了。绿谷出久赤裸地坐在地上，眼睛里满是难以置信和惶恐不安。看着爆豪突然睁开的双眼，抓起自己的衣服，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。  
看着绿谷出久狼狈的样子，爆豪胜己很满意，这才是原本的废久，一切都回到自己的掌握之中，那颗小石子终于不再磕脚。凌乱的床上，昨晚一夜激情的痕迹全留在上面，水渍干涸留下的硬块，床单上的点点梅花。指腹摩挲着床单上的种种，爆豪胜己一把把床单扯下来，丢到角落，从衣柜里取出新床单铺上。  
打开床帘，阳光洒进屋内，落在新换的床单上。新的一天，新的心情，新的开始。从那天起，爆豪胜己不再因为绿谷出久苦恼，不再因为绿谷出久而烦心。他们常成双成对地出现在回寝室的路上，出现在食堂里，出现在英雄活动里，甚至成为人们口中讨论度最高的职英。  
但他和绿谷出久有种默契，绝口不提他们之间的关系，似乎他们万一心口如一，相互契约；但又似乎一提就会被撕裂，似乎是洪水猛兽。在爆豪胜己眼中，他和绿谷出久之间就是上与下，命令与服从的从属关系，似乎只有单纯的性爱，似乎又不是；但在绿谷出久眼中似乎并不是这样的。但爆豪胜己不在乎，一切早已注定，他已经被绑在自己身边，只要废久还在就没事了，一切都不会有问题的。  
但神明似乎发现他的完美造物的瑕疵，开始一点一点修正，扳回正轨。  
职英的第三年，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己直接的矛盾愈来愈多，愈来愈尖锐。终于有一天，绿谷出久涕泗横流地冲他吼出那个问题：  
“爆豪胜己！我和你之间到底是什么关系！”  
这个他回避的问题，这个他不在乎的问题，这个他根本知道答案却不愿去思考的问题。笑着，他的内心未曾如此平静过，什么都不去想，什么都不用想，只剩一片空白，徒留本能驱使嘴唇一张一合。看着那双绿色瞳孔黯然失色，看着那可以撑起社会的身躯变得无力，看着他拖着灵魂走出家门。  
爆豪胜己不在乎，他一点也不在乎，这个小石子发生什么都与他无关，他消失了最好，他不存在最好。  
吵架后第二天，爆豪胜己下班回家，屋里关于绿谷出久的一切都被搬走了，屋子的钥匙静静地躺在茶几上，爆豪胜己不在乎；吵架后三个月，英雄deku的英雄活动日益减少，慢慢从公众视野淡出，爆豪胜己不在乎；吵架后一年，英雄deku彻底在公众视野中消失，绿谷出久彻彻底底地爆豪胜己身边消失了，而爆豪胜己不在乎，一点也不在乎。  
他是神明的完美造物，以前他或许有些瑕疵，现在他终于是完美的了。

3重逢  
“是。”  
水还温热，时间尚早。爆豪胜己坐在赤谷未空对面，皮靴碰到了桌角，水在晃动着，心也在晃动着，绿色的瞳孔和红色的瞳孔随着涟漪晃动着。  
“虽然你是体育祭的第一，还是个女生，但是，在老子这里什么都不是，你给老子记住。”  
站起，鞠躬，起身，抬头，平视。  
“是，我已经做好觉悟了。”  
“做好觉悟的的话就赶紧滚出去，门外那家伙会告诉你要做什么的，赶紧出去。”  
“我知道了，接下来的一个月请你多多指教。”  
再一次鞠躬，鞋跟踩着地板，门被关上，房间重新回到安静中。爆豪胜己坐在沙发上，看着对面沙发还未消失的凹痕，手上紧紧握着的手机屏幕还亮着，雪白的屏幕上，是爆豪和切岛的聊天记录，一份赤谷未空的档案，一句“重查”。

我的名字叫赤谷未空。未空是妈妈起的名字，妈妈希望我在未来顺顺利利，自由自在地在天空翱翔，我很喜欢妈妈给我起的名字。本来我的姓氏并不是赤谷，但是妈妈说那个姓氏会给我带来不幸，在妈妈的一再坚持下，我才同意改姓。我的妈妈有个很好听的名字，绿谷出久，我最喜欢的绿谷氏。  
小时候，我最喜欢英雄，房间里摆满了英雄周边，每天缠着妈妈要看英雄采访的录像，特别是排名第一的爆心地，每次都能干净利落地解决敌人，真的超超超帅气！每次有爆心地的节目时，我都会在电视前兴奋地等着，妈妈每次都很无奈，但是都会陪我看，妈妈说这样的我很像以前的他。但是，我不懂，为什么每次看爆心地节目时，妈妈温柔的眼底都那么悲伤。  
和其他家庭不一样，我家里只有两个人，我从来没有见过我的爸爸，一直都是妈妈在照顾我。  
“妈妈，未空有爸爸吗？”  
“有啊。”  
“那为什么爸爸老是不回家啊？”  
“未空的爸爸是个很厉害的英雄，他要去执行些秘密任务，所以不能陪在未空身边。”  
我曾无数次执着于这样的对话，妈妈也无数次耐心地回答我所有的问题，所以我也无数次透过那清澈地瞳孔看到那浓郁得化不开的灰色的悲伤。  
再长大一些，到小学的时候，我再也不会问妈妈关于爸爸的问题，为了不让妈妈伤心，我要懂事些才行。但是越是长大，我就越是喜欢‘爆心地’英雄。那让人无法移开实现的闪耀身姿，在万人瞩目下闪闪发光的身影，愈发吸引我的目光。那个时候，对爆心地英雄的崇拜感却带了我对父爱的渴望。  
和所有追星少女的终极愿望一样，那时候的我最大的愿望就是亲眼见到爆心地，和他握手，拿到他的亲笔签名，和他合影。所以，我早早就开始了筹备见面计划，为了去东京见上偶像一面。  
在小学五年级时，我终于挣够了去东京的路费，终于可以见到偶像了，穿上自己最好看的衣服，还有新买的鞋子，带着欢快的心情，走到了玄关。但是很遗憾，最后我并没有见到爆心地英雄，并没有去东京。  
那一天天气阴沉沉的，乌云压着窗户，厨房里传来饭菜的香味，水在锅内沸腾的声音，水龙头流出的水声。  
“未空，你要去哪？”  
听到我欢快的脚步声，在厨房做菜的妈妈问道。  
“妈妈，我准备要去东京，晚饭不在家里吃了！”  
“诶？！你去东京干什么？”  
“我去爆心地事务所，我要去见英雄‘爆心地’！”孩童欢快、稚嫩、无知的声音响彻屋内，因为无知，所以快乐，因为无知，所以悲伤。厨房传出陶瓷破碎的声音，快得让人看不清的绿色身影从厨房闪到玄关，一把将我抱住。  
“不行，未空你不能去见爆心地！”  
一直以来被压抑的情绪爆发了，我不明白妈妈为什么不让我见我的偶像，我不明白为什么我不能姓绿谷，我不明白为什么我都没过我的父亲。即使他去执行任务，为什么这么久还没回家，也没有一封简讯，家里甚至连他的照片都没有，为什么只有我从小就没有爸爸？为什么只有我从小就有这么多不可以？为什么我都这么听话了，最后连我的偶像都不能去看？  
我在妈妈的怀里哭闹着，挣扎着，捶打着，精心打扮的发型变的凌乱不堪，漂亮的衣服变得皱巴巴的，妈妈只是紧紧得抱着我，任由我折腾。等我冷静下来时，我只看到妈妈脸上早已泪流满面，悲伤再也藏不住从眼眶中涌出，他摸着我的头，哽咽着说：  
“对不起，未空。”  
我的妈妈叫绿谷出久，是新时代黄金一代中的领军人物——英雄deku，在他还是职英时期，甚至直到雄英时期，和黄金一代中的英雄爆心地都不算友好，甚至可以说的上是恶劣。我的个性是爆破，和爆心地的一样，妈妈说，我不能去见爆心地，因为他的原因，爆心地对我也不会有什么好脸色，甚至可能会做出伤害我的举动，所以妈妈不允许我去东京都内找英雄爆心地。  
这是我第一次见妈妈哭，也是最后一次见到妈妈哭。爆心地英雄在人民眼中是保护社会的大英雄，到对于妈妈来说，似乎很多是种让他痛苦的存在。我开始明白为什么妈妈每次见到爆心地是眼底的悲伤从何而来，自己的子女喜欢上曾伤害过自己的人，换作是谁都觉得难受吧。我把房间内关于爆心地的周边都放进纸箱里，丢进杂物间。对于这件事，妈妈一直很愧疚，但是我心里明白，比起爆心地，我更不想看到妈妈伤心。  
但是我也有我自己的疑惑，虽然妈妈如此抗拒爆心地，但从不说清爸爸的去向，家里也没有爸爸的照片，而所有的媒体信息都显示，妈妈在隐退之前走得最近的英雄就是爆心地。想到自己和爆心地相同的个性，以及自己和爆心地相似的轮廓，无不指向某个可怕的事实。  
经过再三考虑，我决定自己去寻找真相，当然是在不伤妈妈的心的前提下。我要考上雄英，做到第一，然后去爆心地事务所实习，去寻找真相！  
考上雄英前夕，妈妈把我叫到客厅，将他的头发拔下来，让我吃下去。我？？？？？但是，本着我信我妈，只是点蛋白质而已的心态，我吃下去了。之后，妈妈向我解释了他个性OFA的真相，我很惊讶，原来个性传承一定要吃头发吗？！然后妈妈交代，他已经和雄英的欧尔麦特老师联系过了，让我去雄英找他学习OFA的掌握方法。  
终于，我在雄英一年级的体育祭中完成了第一的目标，收到了爆心地事务所的实习邀请，现在我离真相只有一步之遥了。

眨眼间，一个月的实习期就要结束了。这段时间，赤谷未空可以见到爆豪胜己的次数两个巴掌就能数的过来。这个混蛋，除了个别时候的巡逻以外，基本不在办公室，所有事情几乎都是交给切岛去处理，自己不知道跑哪去了，能问到话才鬼咯！赤谷未空在心底暗暗吐槽。可实际上，赤谷未空也不知道怎样和爆豪胜己开口说这件事，因为一想到以前关于爆心地和deku的负面新闻，自己直接被轰出去的可能性几乎是百分之百……真是让人头大啊。  
突然，赤谷未空想到了个不是办法的办法，希望可以成功啊……

赤谷未空新的调查报告爆豪胜己已经收到了，私心地，爆豪胜己还偷偷做了亲子鉴定。调查报告和亲子鉴定棕色的牛皮袋在办公桌上横着，里面的内容爆豪胜己已经看了不下五次，靠在办公椅的椅背上，空荡的办公室内只有爆豪郁闷的呼吸声。  
赤谷未空，原名绿谷未空，母亲绿谷出久。  
爆豪胜己与赤谷未空亲子鉴定结果99.9%，确认两者之间为父女关系。  
果然，爆豪胜己早就知道，这个身上带着他和废久影子的孩子，一定是他和废久的。  
绿谷出久消失了15年，爆豪胜己找了他15年。  
爆豪胜己不在乎屋里没有绿谷出久的东西，他在乎屋里没有绿谷出久的味道；爆豪胜己不在乎绿谷出久英雄活动的减少，他在乎绿谷出久不出现在他身边；爆豪胜己不在乎绿谷出久隐退，他在乎绿谷出久从他的世界消失。嵌入脚底的石子不见了，可脚底早已习惯他的存在，只剩空空的凹痕提醒着自己这里曾有一颗磕脚的石子，然后慢慢消失。  
可爆豪胜己怎肯，早已习惯变为不习惯，记忆在模糊，痕迹在消失，可内心的血淋淋的空洞却无法填补，穿过的风声在呻吟着，发出痛苦的悲号。  
爆豪胜己终于意识到了，他喜欢绿谷出久，喜欢到骨子里了，喜欢得如此刻骨铭心，才会这么痛苦。  
15年内，他动用了所有人脉权利，将日本翻了个遍，都不曾找到绿谷出久的半点踪影，就连引子阿姨家，他都鲜有回去，这究竟是有多恨才能做到连家都不回，爆豪胜己不知道。爆豪胜己只觉得这15年自己越来越不像自己，只要碰到与绿谷出久相关的事情他的情绪就极不稳定，控制不住自己，a班的同学只认为是他太讨厌绿谷出久了，可有谁知道，他是太喜欢，才导致这样的恶果呢。  
算了算了，15年的躲猫猫爆豪胜己已经玩腻了，神将瑕疵修正，却看不见溃烂的内部。废久不愿就不愿吧，自己还能强求不成，完美开盘被玩成了一败涂地，这是爆豪胜己一生最大的失败，无法修正的失败，这场离奇的喜剧还是让他落幕吧。  
可神终究是爱爆豪胜己的，在爆豪胜己就要放弃时将赤谷未空送到了他面前，让他抓住了找到绿谷出久的索引。神爱自己吗？爆豪胜己不觉得，如果爱，为什么要让绿谷出久消失。神不爱自己吗？爆豪胜己也不觉得，如果不爱，为什么在自己要放弃时将赤谷未空送到自己面前。  
现在，自己只能抓住废久的尾巴，却不敢去和他见面。时间的消磨让他失去了在绿谷出久面前的狂傲，失去了面对他的勇气。爱，捉摸不透，却又如琉璃般五光十色，又如磐石般沉重无比。  
自己辜负了绿谷这么多，真的还可以再一次直面他吗？他愿意再见到我吗？

门被打开，室外的热气瞬间与室内的冷气纠缠在一起，赤谷未空大步走进，双手背在身后，脸颊微红，别扭地站在爆豪胜己面前。  
“有事？”  
“…实习期快要结束了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我，我妈妈是你的粉丝…”  
“所以呢？”  
各怀心事的小别扭和大别扭隔着办公桌干瞪眼，  
“所以…所以你可以去我家看一下他吗？”  
荒诞，荒诞至极，这种没头没尾又无理取闹的要求换作她自己都不会答应，赤谷未空已经做好心理准备了，她自己准备好面对一顿臭骂然后被丢出去了。  
然而预想中的臭骂并没有发生，爆豪胜己将桌上的牛皮袋收进抽屉里，平静地说，  
“什么时候去？”

落日余晖洒在黄色的居民楼的在墙上，散发着暖意，蝉一声一声地鸣叫着，叫得人念起家中的炊烟。顺着楼梯一圈一圈地走过一道道绿色的门，那是家的入口，口袋里沉甸甸的钥匙是家的重量，让人心底无比踏实。  
钥匙插入匙孔与孔内的卡口相契合，弹簧机关在里面活动着，发出清脆的响声，厨房里忙碌的身影脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，在菜板上忙碌的双手没有停下，但欢迎的声音已经飘到玄关，  
“欢迎回来，未空。”  
“我回来了，妈妈。”  
赤谷未空小心翼翼，忐忑不安地走出玄关，身后带着个“不速之客”爆豪胜己。  
“妈妈，我带了个朋友回家。”  
“诶，你不早说一声，现在家里什么都没准备。”  
“我也是临时决定的……”  
穿过陌生的母女间的对话，爆豪走进客厅，这是他陌生的绿谷出久，家里一点英雄的气息都没有，只是普通人家中的装潢，就连欧尔麦特的周边也没有看到。在厨房忙碌而又熟练的身影，一点也不像他记忆中在料理课上手忙脚乱，慌张地叫着“小胜”向自己求助的废久。  
现在的绿谷出久，陌生而又可靠，那是在自己子女面前的可靠，并不是他以往在人民面前英雄般的可靠。这样的他，更柔软，更温和，给人一种家的感觉，一种爆豪胜己一直以来想要却得不到的。  
厨房的炉灶声已经消失，显然里面的人已经做好了饭菜。绿谷出久走出厨房，爆豪胜己一颤，他害怕，害怕绿谷出久见到他的反应。但是，绿谷出久眼睛平静地扫过客厅，脸上的表情没有变化，放下三人份的碗筷，  
“未空，别让客人在外面站着啊，快叫他进来吃饭。”  
爆豪胜己和赤谷未空都傻了。明明就有个人在客厅里站着，绿谷出久却无视了他，反倒以为人在外面。  
你就这么不想见到老子吗，废久！  
看着爆豪胜己快要爆炸的表情，赤谷未空也很尴尬，她也没料到妈妈会是这样的反应，  
“别开玩笑了，妈妈，客人不是已经在客厅里了吗？”  
“我没有开玩笑啊，未空，现在客厅只有我和你啊。”


End file.
